


Destiel 5 Sentence prompts

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chapter 5 is not happy, M/M, skip 5 if you don't like mcd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: The title is the prompt word.Five sentences and all Destiel. You can read them as stand-alones. These will be updated now and then, totally on a whim.





	1. Time

So many years they had wasted being fearful of opening their hearts, rejection a constant knife hanging over their heads. Well, after that shit got done they had three decades worth of knowing each other again, loving each other with all the stubborn passion that only two knuckleheads could do. 

“Get your feathery ass down here, Cas!”, Dean shouted and Castiel, Angel of the Lord, love of his life was there.

“Time for you to take me home, Cas, and you better be in Heaven with me.” 

Castiel smiled and took his hand as everything went black.


	2. Ocean

The sand between Dean’s toes was warm and he dug his feet in deeper, sipping his disco-neon-blue drink with two brightly colored umbrellas sticking out.

Sam was just walking back from taking a swim, wet hair hanging plastered over his face like Rapunzel, only less ladylike and more moose covered in vines-like.

Dean looked to his right, at Cas; the sun illuminating his face, closed eyes turned to the light and his heart constricted. Putting the drink down Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, and their fingers interlocked, Cas casually stroking Dean’s hand with his thumb.

Smiling, Dean grabbed his drink again and took a sip; vacation had never been so good.


	3. Midnight

Dean remembers when Cas almost died in that church, spear lanced through him and the confession that poured from his lips. His stomach drops as he recalls the lackluster response; he looked at Cas, knowing, wanting, but stayed silent.

For days they went on as usual but something had changed in Dean, maybe the fear of loosing Cas was finally overriding his fear to do something, act like he wanted to do all those years, but held back by this sense of unworthiness and the notion that Cas didn't feel the same. 

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall showing almost midnight, Dean clenches his jaw, his heart jack-hammering in his chest. Cas never sleeps anyway so fuck it, time to do the only thing he could do: tell that idiot of an angel that he loved him back.


	4. Feather

The black feather still felt soft, new under Dean's thumb as he caressed it and still after six months he couldn't help but wonder if this had been fate all along, even though Dean had given fate a big fat middle finger most of his life. A gentle hand stroke Cas' shoulder as he lay in bed, until Cas turned around, looking at Dean in sleepy confusion.

Voice almost cracking, but he had to be sure so he asked even though he was afraid of the answer - take the bull by the horns and all that.

"Cas, do you ever... regret choosing to be human?" 

Castiel smiled softly, compassion in his eyes. 

"It was my choice Dean, my love for you did not influence my decision to be human, and as you've said so many times... angels are dicks."


	5. Stable

When Dean Winchester's mom died in a freak fire accident, he was too young to express anything so he stayed silent, so stable they thought

When Dean Winchester's dad started drinking to cope and the beatings began, he was silent, not wanting to enrage his dad further, so stable they thought

When Dean Winchester's brother needed care, he feed him, cleaned him, loved him without a thought for himself, so stable they thought

When Dean Winchester's angel Castiel walked into his life, after years of fighting demons saving him, so stable they thought

When Dean Winchester heard that Cas was leaving him, he stabbed him in the heart with a blade, Dean was done being fucking stable


	6. Heart

Stop doing that thing, when you want to say you love to just cuddle up with a soft blanket and watch a Disney movie with me but instead you grab a beer and curse at some nonsense show. Stop doing that thing, when you want to say I love you and kiss me, but instead you tell me you need me and give me a hug. Stop doing that thing, when you want to crack your heart wide open and express all the light you got within you, but instead you consort with fear, self loathing and shame. Stop doing that thing when you want to let it go and let it in, but instead you cling to control. Stop doing that thing Dean, when your heart just wants release, to be you, be free but instead you are clinging to fear, just stop and let it all go.


	7. Key

Dean smirked as Castiel approached him, all serious and business-like and taking a step forward, Dean invaded Castiel's space, his green eyes narrowed and raised his hands. He leaned into Castiel, turning his mouth to his ear and whispered: 

"And just so you know, I did kill them but we all know you have jack shit as evidence." 

If eyes could kill Dean would be dead but all Castiel did was take the key and with unnecessary force jam it in the lock, unlocking Dean's handcuffs.

"Cya later, love", Dean said as he walked by Castiel, and out the door as a free man.


	8. Are you cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously not 5 sentences, lol. But it was a short prompt and for some reasons, I put it here. =)

“Are you cold?” 

Dean shrugged. “Not, really. Seems everything worked out fine. Although I feel hungry like I could eat a horse.”

Cas looked at Dean, an unreadable expression on his face.

“What? Why you looking at me like that?”

“There might have been a small hitch in the spell we did to bring you back, Dean. But don’t worry, me and Sam are on it.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean, a small hitch?”

“Well, you died and we brought you back but the altered time proportion must have accelerated certain degenerative aspects?” Cas tried to play it cool as the kids said nowadays but it was hard.

“Uh-huh. Give me a mirror.”

“Dean... remember that I love -”

”A fucking mirror. Now, Cas!”

Cas went over to the bedside table and found a small mirror. He handed it over to Dean. If Dean didn’t know better he would think Cas was fearful and apprehensive.

Dean took a look in the mirror, his facing turning dark.

“Cas! I’m a fucking zombie!”

“Technically not yet, three days have to pass.”

Dean dropped the mirror on the floor. “So when I said... I could eat a - “

Cas nodded. “It was just the horse brain though.”

“Why, lucky me!”

Dean got up.

“Wait, Sam told me to give you something.” 

“There better be a cure for this Cas! Or there will be no cuddling for weeks... years!”

“Sam told me to give you this trophy”.

Cas handed Dean the item. He turned it around until he could see the text. _Some bees are cool_.

Dean glared at Cas. “This isn’t funny.”

Cas shrugged and took the trophy from Dean. “I don’t know. There is some brain of truth in that statement.”

“Did you just make a joke about this?”

Cas looked at him with innocent eyes.

Dean turned around and stormed out of the room. “Sam! I swear to God if you don’t come here right now!”


	9. Don't be afraid

Don't be afraid is what he told himself as he saw Cas' questioning and surprised look. Exhaling sharply, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, hugging him tightly.

He could feel Cas relax in his arms, and Dean found himself breathing easier; home was were Cas was.

Easing up on the hug so he could look into Cas' eyes, he licked his lips quickly and reminded himself again not to be fucking afraid, not after everything they'd been through.

"I love you, Cas", he spoke in a whisper and Cas' face lit up as if Dean had shouted it from the mountaintops.


	10. I have some news

"I have some news", Castiel says, his voice low and uncertain.

Fuck, here it is, Dean thinks, it's all going to hell; Cas is going to leave him because of this.

"Sam and I have looked everywhere and we can't find anything to reverse the spell; all clues have been dead ends, Rowena has exhausted her spell books and even angel lore doesn't mention this hex."

"You fucking telling me that I'm going to look like this for the rest of my life, Cas?", Dean says with panic in his voice.

"There is a certain appeal with you having cat ears, and yes, that's what I'm saying, Dean."


	11. Look out the window

"Look out the window", Dean murmured low, making Cas' neck crawl with unease.

His gaze flickered to the curtain and then back to Dean toying casually with the Blade.

After another smile from Dean, Cas peered carefully out the window; at least five bodies lay on the ground, irreverently displayed without a thought to that they very once living, breathing humans.

"You didn't have to do this", Cas whispered, "I would have followed you anyway."

"Oh, I know that Cas, I just _wanted_ to do it."


	12. Change

It came slowly, like the wind smoothing out the jagged peaks of mountains, so maybe that's why Dean didn't notice it at first.

By the second summer, he knew for sure that he wasn't imagining things.

One summer evening when the stars were out he approached Cas, as he was sitting on the grassy hill on top of the bunker.

"Um, Cas, I couldn't help but notice that you are - I've been seeing um, feathers and horns flashing around you?"

"Yes, I'm changing into something...more", Castiel answered, hesitation in his voice.


	13. Make me

A smile played on Dean's lips but his voice was cold when he whispered: "Make me."

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly found his composure as he pinned Dean to the wall, an arm pressing over his throat.

"I think you are in way over your head, Dean," Cas whispered in his ear.

The blow to Cas' stomach caught him off guard so much that he took a step back, which Dean used as his chance to run.

As Cas turned around, watching Dean wearing a pleased smile on his face, he knew they would both have fun tonight.


	14. Stop

If Cas felt the need to comfort Dean by cuddling next to him and hug him, who was Dean to really stop him.

And Cas has started to make Dean breakfast besides the usual black coffee, of course Dean wasn’t going to be a dick and ask him to stop that either.

Stop that, was not a phrase uttered by Dean’s lips when he noticed Cas’ clothes in his wardrobe; walking back and forth was just stupid anyway.

Yeah, like Dean was gonna stop Cas when he said Dean had something on his lips; Dean had just closed his eyes to be safe.

Stop that he had heard from Sam a hundred times since then; so what if Dean couldn’t get enough of Cas’ kisses and hugs and love?


	15. Whisper

He had lived with the whispering voice in his head for a year, careful not to reveal to anyone the state of his mind. 

He didn’t *feel* crazy, and the voice was indiscernible anyway, more like a soft whisper than anything that made sense. 

Dean could still perform his job, hang with his friends and fuck guys and girls on the weekends without a care. 

That all changed one day, when Dean was ballsdeep in a guy, pounding away and the whispering morphed from imperceptible to clarity. 

“Hello, Dean”, the voice said, crystal clear in his head, making him freeze midfuck, much to the moaning objections from Inais under him.


	16. Wind

The wind tousled Dean’s hair and he tried to smooth down his black coat to no avail. Most would run at the sight of this creature but to Dean those huge wings and the coppery scales glistening in the sunlight spoke of home.

The dragon landed smoothly in front of Dean; his eyes peering down at the knight before he opened his mouth and roared a mighty call.

Dean sighed, “Why do you have to be so dramatic all the time, Cas?”

The dragon exhaled sharply;  _What is a dragon, if not drama and excellence in the flesh?_


End file.
